A Series Of Unfortunate Erections
by MrGooseyMoose
Summary: Life can be hard when your best friend is the most beautiful thing on Earth. Taito.


**Monday**

"Matt!" Tai yelled. He jumped onto the blonde when he came within arms-reach and tackled him to the ground.

Not one to lose his cool, Matt rolled his eyes at the brunet and put his hands behind his head. "Hey, Tai."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Don't tell me you missed me?" he said casually to the bushy haired boy.

"No, nothing like that," Tai snickered, "I was just starting to worry that you might be dead."

"You keep tackling me like this and someday soon I will be," Matt laughed. "Now let me get up."

Tai shook his head and pretended to fall unconscious, and no matter how hard Matt struggled beneath him the playful brunet would not budge. In truth, Tai had missed being this close to the blonde boy. It was nice.

Really, really nice.

"Geez, Tai." Matt began to struggle more wildly all of a sudden. Something was poking him in the thigh. "You really did miss me, didn't you?"

"Uh…" Tai got to his feet and stuck his hands into his pockets. "No. It's just, uh…I have a flashlight in my pocket."

"A flashlight?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Really?" Matt stood up, with one eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Ya-huh."

"No kidding?"

"No kidding," Tai maintained, a confident smile stretched across his face.

"…cool." Matt shrugged and led the way towards school. Tai wiped the panic induced sweat from his forehead, and followed.

It just wasn't fair, Tai thought, as he stared at Matt's rear end shamelessly whilst they walked. How could he be expected to keep himself under control when he was subjected to a best friend that he was head over his heels in love with, and who just so happened to have a sexy way of doing everything?

He had a feeling that it was going to be a long, hard week.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

Matt and Tai headed down to the local pool after school. It had been a tough day, and the blonde boy thought that swimming would be a great way for them both to cool off. Tai, however, thought that swimming with his crush would probably just get him all hot and bothered.

Not that he was going to complain.

Tai exited a changing cubicle and located his friend near the edge of the water.

"Over here, Tai," Matt called over, idly rubbing his bottom through his shorts as he turned to look out at the pool.

Tai couldn't help but notice the action, and fantasize about what it would feel like if his hand, too, had access to such a dirty, forbidden area of his beloved's body. Would he stroke, or squeeze, one of Matt's cheeks? Or would he run a single, mischievous finger between them?

An immediately noticeable tent protruded from the front of Tai's own shorts as he considered these things, and it was at that unlucky time that Matt decided to turn around and say something. Only, nothing came out of his mouth when he tried. His eyes lingered on Tai's crotch.

The tanned boy blushed. "Er…"

"…flashlight?" Matt eventually offered. Tai couldn't help but think, at that moment, that he had the best friend in the whole wide world ever.

He nodded, gratefully. "Kinda."

"Whatever." Matt smirked, and jumped backwards into the pool.

Tai waited for a moment, sighed, and followed suit. Luckily for him, the water was cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

The sun was out this afternoon, and the wind was still, and a certain brown haired boy was bobbing up and down in a stuffy classroom, hands between his legs, with an uncomfortable expression wrapped around his face. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tai finally blurted out, shooting to his feet.

His teacher rolled his eyes. "Yes. Just hurry up."

"Thank you!" Tai jumped out of his seat and stumbled through the doorway, desperately hoping that the liquid running down his leg was a bead of sweat and nothing more. He made his way across a couple of warm, lengthy corridors, caught somewhere between limping and jogging, and mentally vowed to never drink water again.

Barely in time, Tai toppled into the toilets and unzipped himself in front of a urinal, finally able to let go. He moaned contentedly.

At that time, Matt also entered the toilets. He walked over to the urinal directly next to Tai. "Hi." Matt smiled and unzipped his trousers.

"Uh…" Tai said, suddenly very aware that Matt's boyhood was out and about, and right next to him. In fact, if he leaned just the tiniest bit, he guessed that he would probably be able to see it…

"You're splashing me Tai," Matt said, abruptly breaking Tai's train of thought.

Tai looked down at himself, and found that his stream had vastly increased in pressure in response to his sudden erection. He was indeed splashing his friend a little. "Oh, er…"

"Seriously, get a grip."

"Sorry!" Tai willed himself to stop, and rushed into one of the cubicles behind them. "I'll just finish up in here."

"Whatever," he heard Matt say behind him.

Tai finished quickly inside the cubicle, only missing the toilet a couple of times, and upon flushing was called back out by the blonde boy. Tai swallowed, and returned to his friend on unsteady feet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tai feigned confidence as best as he could.

"Good." He smiled. "So anyway, I was wondering. Would you like to stay at mine on Friday? My dad's not going to be around all night, so..."

Tai nodded, relieved that his overly excited penis hadn't been the subject of discussion. "Sure."

"Cool." Matt washed his hands and turned to leave, but before he stepped out of the door he stopped to add one more thing. "Next time you splash me…you'll be the one wiping down my new shoes." He smirked at Tai's apprehensive look, and left.

Tai just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

The gym was filled with excitable teenagers this morning; none of whom were as unfortunately over excited as Tai, who was currently holding Matt's feet down as the blonde did sit ups. From where he knelt, he had a very good view of his best friend's crotch.

Tai didn't mean to stare so much – and he told himself so every time they were in the gym together – but it was just really, really hard not to, sometimes. Besides, it was Matt's fault, really, for being so damn drop dead gorgeous all the time. How, exactly, was he supposed to resist?

_"…seventeen…"_ Matt panted.

"You're so beautiful, Matt."

_"…eighteen…"_

"And those shorts are so…revealing." Tai smiled wolfishly.

_"…nineteen…"_

"Man, what I wouldn't give to put my hands around them..."

_"…twenty..."_

"…and pull them all the way down. And..."

"Tai?" Matt asked, having finished his final sit up.

"Yeah?" the brunet replied with a vacant expression on his face.

"I'm done."

"Great."

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "…my eyes are up here."

"Yeah?"

Matt sighed. "C'mon. It's your turn. Twenty sit ups."

"Uuuh…no." Tai shook his head. All of a sudden, the terrifying danger of the situation was becoming apparent. It would be impossibly difficult to hide the boner that was currently trying to poke its way out of his shorts if he was to lie down in front of the subject of his desires.

"Don't you wanna show off? You normally do."

"No." Tai shook his head again. "No, no. My, uuh, my back hurts! I'm just gonna stay here for a minute."

"Should I call for the nurse, or something?"

"No, I don't wanna make a big deal. I mean, it's no problem," Tai garbled, putting his hands over himself as cautiously as possible. "I'm fine."

Matt's face became sympathetic all of a sudden. "…what's the real problem, Tai?"

"Nothing."

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that hard to explain."

"You don't know the half of it…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"…fine," the boy sighed, waving the silky blonde strands of hair out of his eyes. "I'll go again. Whilst you're sat there, you can hold my feet for me some more."

"Yeah, sure…"

Matt lay back down on the mat, and started counting more sit ups under his breath. Tai's gaze fell back down onto his crush's nether regions. Like a bug to a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Matt stretched his arms high above his head and offered an uncomfortably long yawn. "It's getting kinda late Tai," he admitted, turning to face the brunet with a bleary expression.

"Late? But it's only…" Tai responded, confused. He glanced towards the clock on the wall. "…1:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah." Matt got to his feet. "I'm going to bed."

"Don't you wanna finish watching the movie?"

"I'm going," he stated, "To bed."

Tai turned the T.V. off with a quick press of the remote, and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Have you at least set up my bed for me?"

"Oh. About that," the blonde laughed. "The airbed is dead, so you can't use it tonight."

"And you waited until now to tell me?"

"Yeah."

Tai pouted. "Fine. If I've got nowhere to sleep then I'm gonna sit here and watch movies all night. All alone."

"Don't be so dramatic, Tai." The tired boy bent down to his friend's level. "You can sleep fine on the couch. I'll just get you some spare bed covers."

"I don't wanna sleep on the couch, it's lumpy." He crossed his arms.

"Then what do you wanna do?"

"…give me your bed."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," he explained, "It's mine."

"C'mon, Matt. Let me have it. You can spend the night on this lump." He patted the couch beneath him with one warm, slender hand. "I should get the bed. I'm the guest."

"Nice try."

"Don't do this to me!"

Matt sighed, and scratched the back of his head guiltily. Tai could see an idea forming behind his beautifully blue eyes. "Well, we could share my bed if you want?"

"…share?" The brunet gulped.

"There's not all that much space, I guess…" Matt continued, blinking wearily. "…but it'd be comfier for you than the couch. That's for sure."

"Oh. Ok, yeah. Cool."

With that, Tai stood up from the couch and followed his friend into the bedroom. Immediately upon entry, Matt pulled his shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. His jeans followed suit and he was left in only his tight briefs.

"Uuh…" Tai whimpered, putting a hand slyly in his pocket.

"It's been a while since we've shared a bed, hasn't it?" Matt turned to look at Tai. Tai stared helplessly at Matt's crotch. "C'mon, get stripped numbskull."

"What?" the brunet panted, taking a step backwards.

"Take your clothes off. You don't wanna sleep in those things, right?" He looked pointedly at Tai's khaki shorts. If he saw the protrusion that resided there, he didn't mention it.

"Erm…" He thought about it for a second. "…no?"

"Exactly, so get undressed."

Tai tilted his head. "I meant yes."

"Get undressed Tai."

"But…"

"I'll even turn around for you." Matt winked, and turned on the spot. Tai's gaze immediately fell on Matt's squeezable butt.

"Er…"

"What's up?" Matt asked, still facing the other way.

"Nothing!" Tai replied. He resisted the urge to touch himself, his member trembling more excitedly than ever before, and he pulled his shirt from over his head. He nervously dropped his bottoms, too, and pulled off his socks. "Let's get in bed."

"Yeah, ok," Matt said without looking back at his friend.

Unfortunately Tai, whose concentration was spent solely on willing his penis to become smaller, couldn't stop himself in time to avoid bumping into Matt; who, at that ill-fated moment, had decided to bend over and pick something up from the floor. The pair froze upon making contact.

"T-Tai, what are you doing?"

"M-me?" Tai faltered. "You're the one who's b-bent over!"

Matt stood up and turned around, holding a flashlight in his hands. His cheeks were flushed with a bright pink. "I was just wondering what this was, so I bent down to pick it up!"

"…oh."

The blonde stared at Tai's arousal, and then at the flashlight in his hands. "…don't tell me. You have a, er...flashlight down there?"

Tai thought for a moment. "Yes?"

"Why is it…turned on?" Matt asked, picking his words carefully.

"Because."

"Because?" Matt repeated.

"Yeah. Because."

"Right."

Tai whooped silently in his head. He had got out of it again. "Right."

"…I'm gonna get in bed," Matt said, very slowly.

"Me too."

Without another word, Matt turned around and got under the covers. Tai, totally involved in his own problem, didn't happen to notice the remarkable growth that had occurred in Matt's own underwear. He clambered into bed, too. Both went to sleep without a word. Back to back.


End file.
